1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device that supplies test images for color calibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide an image processing method by which, where calibration is required while n images are being consecutively formed, the processing for image formation is suspended to process calibration and resumed after the completion of this calibration processing. Moreover, it is known to provide a method by which color patches are printed at regular intervals during the use of a printer, these color patches are detected with a sensor, and color calibration values are determined on the basis of the detected colors.